Teenagers Are Strange
by sasunaru's love child
Summary: A possessive Sasuke and a moody Gaara clash for a confused Naruto. SasuNaru/GaaNaru. Explicit content, AU, OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters mentioned in this fanfiction.

**Naruto's POV:**

It had been five years. Five fucking long years. And all that bastard says when I greet him at the airport as he boards off his plane is, "Who the fuck are you?"

Now, I am known for being outspoken and tremendously loud; but I am utterly speechless. I cannot believe that my former best friend and partner-in-crime has forgotten all about me. We had been friends ever since I was released from my mother's womb into the world, and we kind of just stayed friends "forever". He left when we were 12 years old because his father wanted to expand his business overseas, and naturally Sasuke went with him unless he wanted to stay with his uncle Madara (which he did not.) Our goodbye included a lot of tears, even if we had claimed to be "manly men" and a lot of hugs. If you asked me about it today, I would deny it and probably beat your ass for trying to shame my manliness.

"It is rude to gape at people, dobe," he says with this condescending voice and smirk that irks me to no end. But alas, I know he is joking and he really does remember me.

"It's rude to forget your best friend, teme," I pout at him.

After seconds of intense glaring, we both end up chuckling a bit. His chuckle is so deep and soft that I can't help but miss it as soon as it is over and it makes me feel warm. What the hell!? Why is the teme's laughter so... adorable? Sasuke punches me lightly on the arm and I knock out of my little trance.

I feel a presence beside me and I quickly remember and look over to see my other best friend, Gaara, looking at Sasuke with confusion and jealousy. Oh yeah, I almost forget they don't know each other.

"Gaara, this is Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke, this is Gaara Sabaku."

The atmosphere is tense as they stare each other down. To rid of this stiff moment, I reach for Sasuke's carry-on bag but Gaara immediately grabs my hand and glares at Sasuke, "He can get his own damn bags."

Sasuke glares at Gaara and then his hand that's holding Oh, no.

A/N: I started this new story because I absolutely adore SasuNaru and GaaNaru. I cannot decide which so let us see who Naruto ends up with!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters mentioned in this fanfiction.**

**Warning: Sasuke will be kinda OOC.**

Sasuke's POV:

Seeing him made me feel so nostalgic, warm and oh man, I missed him. I missed his stupid azure eyes and his stupid golden hair and his stupid cheery smile. I missed the dobe, but because of spending five years with my strict father, I knew how to mask my emotions. And mask I did.

When I said, "Who the fuck are you?" I got the desired reaction; he seemed so shocked as if someone could forget this moron. Yeah right. I would have expected him to burst into a fit, yet he seemed perfectly calm, perhaps he has matured? How odd, I can't imagine Naruto mature at all. After a while, I let him know that I was just joking around and we were back to our old ways.

Oh, have I mentioned? I missed him. Then he has to go and open his big mouth.

"Gaara, this is Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke, this is Gaara Sabaku."

Now who the fuck is this redhead? His posture tells me that he is not pleased to be here. His eyes look empty and tired, yet filled with anger. A complete opposite of Naruto, so why the fuck is he with him?

Naruto makes as to grab my bag and I see the redhead quickly snatch his precious tan hand away. What the hell? Who is this Gaara and why is he so familiar with MY blonde? He better fuck off if he wants to live to see another day.

"Haha, he should go get your luggage, huh?" Naruto rubs the back of his neck with his free hand and I know he's nervous. But why hasn't he shaken off the redheads grip? Do they have something together? No way in hell would I ever allow that. Naruto is mine, mine, mine. And nobody or anything can change that.

Gaara's POV:

I don't like the Uchiha one bit. When Naruto would talk about him, I pictured a nice person that oozes comfort and joy. But the Uchiha seems like a total asshole, a black hole of joy or comfort. I don't want my sweet, innocent Naruto to be tainted by this soulless dipshit. I must get rid of this dick before he steals my Naruto away.

Naruto's POV:

What's wrong with Sasuke and Gaara? I thought they would get along since they're both moody bastards. I hope they both can get along, they're my most important friends.

After taking forever and a half to get Sasuke's luggage, we finally can leave this crowded and busy airport. As we go through the automatic doors, the warm spring air feels wonderful and I'm glad we can enjoy it a bit longer since I parked my car far away. Yet I know Sasuke mustn't be too pleased about having to carry his luggage far.

"Okay Sasuke, you can sit next to me after you put your things in the trunk, and Gaara you'll sit in the back." Suddenly, I can FEEL Sasuke smirking at a fuming Gaara. What's going on with them?

"So Naruto, how's Kushina and Minato? Oh, and Kyuubi?" Sasuke asks in his deep, sultry voice that makes my body shiver.

"They're great, actually. Mom is still a bit upset since Kyuubi 'abandoned' us to go to the uni. Dad is still an architect and mom is still our personal 'chef.' They missed you a lot." I answer as I try to focus on the road, but from the corner of my eye I see Sasuke slightly smile. I look at the rearview mirror and see a still angry Gaara. Perhaps I should introduce him properly?

"I met Gaara a year after you left. Dad designed his house and we met while our fathers discussed the blueprints in Dad's office. After that, we kind of just became really close friends and I'm thankful he's in my life, he is great company." I see Gaara _beam _with pride over I don't know what, but I'm glad he's no longer upset. I look over to Sasuke and see him directing a glare to the backseat or, I'm guessing, Gaara.

Why are they acting so childish? I have to get to the bottom of this. Quick.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters mentioned in this fanfiction.**

**A/N: Thank you for everyone who reviewed and I'm sorry if I'm not uploading the chapters consistently. It is quite troublesome to upload when I have to do, like, 7291 assignments.**

Naruto's POV:

When we finally get to my house, I am extremely relieved. It felt so tense in the car that even when I rolled the window down to let in fresh air, I still felt suffocated in negativity. I turn off the car and sigh deeply.

"Okay, Sasuke. Since your parents won't be back for another month, you can stay over at my place. Mom and dad are still vacationing in Greece, but they'll be back in two or three weeks. And even if you're my guest, I'm not carrying your crap so have fun doing that! Come on, Gaara." I then jog over to my front door and unlock it, out of sight of the Uchiha glare I felt on my back. As soon as I reach the bottom of the stairs, I feel arms wrap around my torso. I look down and see pale arms with black nail polish.

"Gaara?" Gaara has only ever hugged me once, it often times is me doing the physical interaction and he'll just stand there. That is why I am completely surprised that he is embracing me.

"I don't like him Naru. I don't like him at all," he murmurs into the back of my neck, sending tingles down my spine, still holding me. I dare not move because I honestly don't want him to let go, it is nice to be held by him, it seems. "He looks so mean and he looks like he will hurt you or something."

"Don't worry, teme just looks like he has a stick up his ass most times. Even when we were small, he was always like this. A bit reserved. But I promise that once you get to know him, you'll appreciate him and his companionship." I move as to turn and I regret I did because those pale arms quickly release me. Though when I turn to face Gaara, he wrapped his arms around me again and stares into my eyes. Boy, this is awfully strange, but I am not going to protest.

"Please don't leave me, Naru. You're the only person I trust and I would go crazy without you. Please. I know you have known him since you were children, but I have been here through your hardest times. And I will continue to be if you let me. I care for you so much, Naru," he whispers into my mouth. At this point, I realize that Gaara's lips are mere inches away from mine. He closes his eyes and moves into kiss me. And for some reason, I don't move away, in fact maybe I want to kiss him...

"AHEM," says a loud voice from the doorway and I completely _freeze._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto oh and very OOC Sasuke. **

**A/N: So it has been over a year, I am aware. Therefore my writing style may seem different and it's okay if you don't like it. I'm sorry for the wait.**

Sasuke's POV:

I come back after the baka made me carry in my own luggage and leave it at the door. Tch, I really should have brought my maid. I walk around a corner, where I hear voices.

I'm taken aback as to what I see: the redhead holding my blonde.

"I care for you so much, Naru," the redhead practically _moans_ into Naru's mouth as he leans in to kiss him. Wait. What!?

"Ahem," I hope nobody heard the shock and frustration in that. Naruto jumps out of Gaara's hold and is bright red while Gaara looks annoyed. Good, maybe he will see that he should not mess with my Naru from now on.

"Heh. W-Well, okay. L-Let me show you your room, S-Sasuke," Naruto stutters as he basically climbs up the stairs, the back of his neck and ears red. I smirk at Gaara as I shove past him up the stairs.

**6 Hours Later~**

**Naruto's POV:**

"Gosh, it's been such a long day," I sigh as I slump into bed, my head aches at the events of today. Sasuke and Gaara never left my side.

I finally snuggle into bed when I hear footsteps in the hallway. No way am I getting up to investigate, it's probably just Sasuke going to the bathroom, that's what I think until I hear my door creak open and the moonlight shining through my window allows me to see Sasuke.

"Naru, I'm having really bad nightmares, can I sleep with you?" I hear a voice whisper in the darkness.

"Sure," I grunt. After dealing with his and Gaara's temper the whole day, I hardly want him to invade my time alone, but it has been five years, and I can't just leave him be scared.

I feel the bed sink in as he plops down. I feel him searching around until a hand lands on my face, smacking me on the nose. He then immediately snuggles up to me and I hear him sigh in content. I guess I don't mind his presence if he's not being an asshole to another asshole.

"Naru? I'm sorry if I was being annoying today, I was just worried that you no longer were my bestfriend since Gaara is here. I just want you for myself," Sasuke mutters as he buries his face into my chest.

My heart races and my face grows warm as Sasuke opens up to me, it's odd hearing him be sincere since he is always a sarcastic, moody ass. And maybe I feel good because of what he is actually saying. I always wanted to be Sasuke's center of attention since we were young.

I turn to him and hold him against me, resting my chin on his head as he remains to snuggle into me.

"Sasuke, you needn't worry. You'll always be able to come to me, I will always be here for you." I pull back a bit and look into his eyes, as black as always, especially with the darkness.

An urge overcomes me and I tilt his face up and kiss his lips. As soon as my lips land on his soft, plump lips, I realize what I've done. Shit, panic starts to rise up within me as I stay frozen, that is until Sasuke starts pressing back against my lips. Does he want this too?

I feel Sasuke's tongue lick my lips, for entrance? I gasp as I feel his hand reach the belt of my pants. He plunges his tongue into my mouth and I melt.

Not until I feel his fingers worm their way into my boxers do I wake up from the trance.

"Wait, Sasuke, this is too soon don't you think? I mean you just came back today," I say as I put my arms between us, to allow us some distance to think.

He smirks, "Naru, from the hard on that you have, I'd think you want this as much as I do right now. We both want each other, why wait?" He moves my arms out of the way and starts sucking on my neck as his fingers tease the outline of my pubic hair.

Shit, should I go ahead and do this? Or should I push him off?


End file.
